Hell's Angels, Heaven's Demons
by Stana-AlainaLovak97
Summary: Lors d'un voyage en Arabie, les Gold Saints et Athéna sont attaqués par des hommes étranges,mais sont secourus par Diana et Elizabeth, deux amies d'Athéna. Mais si les jeunes filles n'étaient pas de ce monde...Shonen-ai,hétéro.ON HIATUS
1. OCs

AN : Voici ma première fanfic en français pour Saint Seiya. Les personnages –mis à part les OCs – ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kurumada, mais pas besoin de le rappeler quand même…

Voici tout d'abord les OCs de mon histoire :

**Elizabeth Lumen (Heaven's Demon):**

Âge : 15 ans

Yeux couleur miel, cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent aux reins avec une frange, petites lunettes rondes.

Caractère : Sauvage à première vue, mais très timide en réalité.

Armes: Arc avec flèches empoisonnées

Attaques : Lightning Shadow (Ombre Lumineuse) Broken Dreams (Rêves Brisés)

Underworld Light (Lumière masqué)

Ailes : Ailes de colombe.

**Diana Obscuri (Hell's Angel) :**

Âge : 14 ans

Yeux marron foncé presque noir, cheveux noir ébène qui lui arrivent aux chevilles, peau brune.

Caractère : Innocente à première vue voire neutre, mais redoutable et sans pitié au combat.

Arme : Epée rétractable ornée de têtes de mort.

Attaques : Shining Darkness (Ténèbres Scintillantes) ; Wings of Fear (Ailes de la Mort)

Bloody Thread (Toile d'Araignée);

Ailes : Ailes de chauve-souris.


	2. Rencontre avec l'ange et le démon

AN : Et voici enfin le premier chapitre de « Hell's Angels, Heaven's Demons » ! Je voudrai remercier Lenaa-chan pour sa review. En effet si vous l'avez remarqué, Le nom de famille d'Elizabeth est lié à la lumière, et celui de Diana est lié à l'obscurité. En fait, quand j'ai crée les personnages, j'avais décidé d'utiliser quelques mots latins. Du coup après, on a « obscuri » qui veut dire « de l'obscurité, des ténèbres », et « lumen » qui veut dire « lumière ». Et en ce qui concerne les contraires, ce sera expliqué prochainement.

Chapitre I : Rencontre avec l'ange et le démon

« Diana, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là ? On crame sous le soleil et sans démons à tuer depuis une semaine !

-Va savoir, même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'on fiche ici à veiller sur une princesse prétentieuse et son adorable famille.

Elizabeth et Diana se reposaient dans leur chambre en grognant. Elles avaient quitté le monde de Ciel et la dimension Alpha depuis 7 jours déjà, et Hadès et Zeus leur avaient dit qu'il y avait des démons cachés dans tous les recoins d'Arabie. La bonne blague ! Depuis leur arrivée, elles avaient seulement dû veiller sur la famille royale - leur autre mission - et il n'y avait aucun démon sur lequel se défouler…_Hadès et Zeus auront des problèmes avec nous, et ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir, _pensèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps. Au moins, elles étaient toutes les deux, rien qu'entre meilleures copines. Elizabeth regarda un instant sa meilleure amie, Diana le démon des enfers, qui avait l'air innocent. Dia-chan comme elle aimait l'appeler, était bien la seule à pouvoir supporter la chaleur d'Arabie. Elle avait vécu en Irak dans une autre vie, justifiant ainsi la couleur de sa peau chocolat et celle de ses yeux marron foncé qui étaient confondus avec le noir tellement ils étaient sombres. Liza-chan elle, l'ange du paradis, avait été japonaise dans une autre vie, justifiant ainsi sa voix et son apparence exotique.

-Elizabeth, tu as bien dit que tu t'ennuyais dans ce grand palais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et alors ? La voix douce de Diana l'avait sorti de sa rêverie, et elle croisa son regard.

-Que dirais-tu de venir voler avec moi ? demanda Diana avec un grand sourire.

-Moi ? Voler avec toi ? Elizabeth la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elles avaient l'habitude de survoler les villes durant leurs missions mais Elizabeth n'aimait pas voler, car elle trouvait que ses ailes étaient horribles. Pourtant Diana lui avait souvent dit qu'elle aimait ses grandes ailes de colombe.

-Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je voler, Liza-chan ? Et ne me sors pas le discours du « Mes ailes sont horribles et je ne veux pas qu'on se paie ma tête » ! Diana la fixait en riant. Elizabeth avait un an de plus qu'elle, et pourtant elle se comportait parfois comme une enfant de 5 ans, ce qui la faisait rire.

-Je veux bien, après tout on n'a rien à faire. Mais et Cruche-sama ? En prononçant ces mots, elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et tombèrent sur le carrelage. Elles adoraient donner des sobriquets à la princesse ainé, qui était une vraie peste.

-Oh, on s'en tape de cette nana. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêchera de faire une promenade ! dit Diana, qui se tenait le ventre tellement elle avait ri.

-D'accord alors. Mais tu passes avant !

Diana sourit, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle enleva la veste en jean qu'elle portait et la jeta sur le fauteuil. Elle mit les pieds sur la rampe et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Son cosmos s'intensifia, formant une aura noire puis rouge autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son cosmos se relâcha violemment, et deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris plus grandes qu'elle sortirent dans son dos, déchirant sa chemise comportant maintenant deux larges fentes en V. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et luisants. Elle s'élança dans le vide sous les yeux d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci s'avança et regarda en bas. Au même moment, Diana remonta en l'air avec une incroyable rapidité et regarda Elizabeth en souriant, ses yeux ayant repris leur teinte habituelle.

-Alors, tu viens ?

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire, et mit à son tour ses pieds sur la rampe. Son cosmos s'intensifia, mais son aura était noire et blanche. Son cosmos explosa violemment et de son dos sortirent d'immenses ailes de colombe. Elle s'élança dans le vide, puis remonta pour rejoindre son amie. Toutes deux s'envolèrent vers l'inconnu, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui les attendait.

Voila, c'était le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme ça si j'ai besoin de conseil au moins j'aurai votre aide à portée de main !


	3. Arrivée des Gold Saints

AN : Et voici le 2ème chapitre de ma fan fic ! Je sens que je l'ai foiré à mort alors soyez cool sur les reviews hein…

**Lenaa-chan : **Ha ha, en effet on trouve ici une Diana très désobéissante, comme moi (je suis une fille) ! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir tellement elle est cool avec Elizabeth. Parce qu'elle a toujours été là pour aider Elizabeth, et elles sont super copines, ce que je trouve trop mignon ! Et le passage des ailes, je l'ai fait un peu à la va-vite, mais aussi pour montrer qu'Elizabeth pouvait se comporter en môme de 4 ans alors qu'elle a 1 an de plus que Diana. J'ai écrit le chapitre 1 en écoutant « Dirty Diana » de Michael Jackson en fait.

Chapitre II : Arrivée des Gold Saints

-Saori-san, on est bientôt arrivés ?

-Pas encore, Shaina, pas encore…

Athéna et une partie de ses chevaliers montaient les escaliers qui menaient au palais du roi d'Arabie. Elle avait été invitée à rester pendant un certain temps chez le roi, qui était un de ses (très) vieux amis. Ayant entendue parler des bandits qui rodaient un peu partout, elle avait décidé d'emmener ses chevaliers d'or avec elle, et surtout ses meilleures copines. Marine, Shaina et June étaient de la partie elles aussi, mais là tout de suite, sous le soleil brûlant d'Arabie et portant tous leurs armures, ce n'était pas la joie. L'histoire, c'était qu'ayant apprises que Shaka et Aiolia partaient, Marine et Shaina avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour les accompagner. June avait quand à elle apprise que Shun, son meilleur ami, allait venir avec son petit copain Hadès. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés et tout le monde n'en pouvait plus.

-Bon dieu, je crois qu'on va tous crever si on ne se dépêche pas d'arriver, pensèrent tous les chevaliers sauf Camus.

Pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de 2 démons, qui les observaient du haut d'un des temples. Ceux-ci étaient habillés tout en noir, ne semblant pas geindre par la chaleur étouffante. Ils étaient cagoulés, et leurs yeux rouge fluorescents scrutaient l'horizon, cherchant toute trace d'une personne qui aurait pu les suivre. Ne voyant personne, ils se retournèrent. L'un d'entre eux montra Saori du doigt. Tous deux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils continuèrent à les suivre, sautant de toits en toits.

Elizabeth et Diana volaient depuis un bon moment déjà, et elles ne s'étaient pas amusées comme ça depuis longtemps. Elles contournèrent les nuages et sautèrent sur les toits, jusqu'à ce que Diana s'arrête. Elizabeth s'arrêta aussi, se demandant ce que son amie avait.

-Il y a un problème, Diana ? Tu t'es arrêté en plein milieu du vol…

-Tu as senti l'odeur ? Diana lui demanda. Son visage était redevenu sérieux, et elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les observait.

-Quelle odeur ? Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui de Diana, puis regarda autour d'elle à son tour, et regarda à nouveau son amie.

-Tu ne l'as pas senti ? Diana la regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds et surpris.

-Senti quoi ?

Diana huma l'air, reprenant son air sérieux. Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

-Les démons. Ces erreurs de la nature sont dans les parages, deux d'entre eux ne sont pas loin.

Ce fut le tour d'Elizabeth de regarder Diana avec des yeux de merlan frit. Puis elle huma l'air et recula, l'air dégoûté.

-Tu as raison. Comment se fait-il que je ne les ai pas sentis?

-Tu n'es pas habituée avec cet endroit, et ces démons sont arabes… et dangereux. Tu veux courir un risque ? Diana regarda son amie, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais aucune raison de venir. Si je ne venais pas, tu te taperais tout le fun, et de toute façon, aucun démon ou ange maléfique ne nous résiste ! répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Diana lui souri à son tour.

-Ca c'est ma Elizabeth.

Toutes deux se sourirent à nouveau, puis s'envolèrent.

-Dites-moi où sont ces deux idiotes et nous vous épargnerons, vous et vos chevaliers à la gomme ! dit l'un des démons à Saori.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi et de qui vous parlez, et même si je le savais, je ne vous l'aurai pas dit ! répliqua sèchement Athéna

Les 2 démons faisaient face à Athéna, et les autres chevaliers les encerclaient, leurs armures revêtues. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que voulaient les deux autres, et ils préféraient l'ignorer. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ces deux types bizarres en avaient après la princesse. Soudain, l'un des deux brandit une lance, et s'apprêtait à la planter dans le cœur d'Athéna.

-Attention princesse ! Les chevaliers crièrent en même temps.

Les yeux d'Athéna se remplirent de peur. Elle avait beau être une déesse immortelle, elle avait toujours peur de faire face à la mort.

-Meurs ! cria le démon.

Il allait planter la lance dans le cœur d'Athéna, mais sa lance resta en l'air. Au même moment, un poing s'enfonça dans son cœur, et de longs ongles sortirent de sa poitrine maintenant ensanglantée. Il porta les mains sur sa poitrine et s'écroula sans vie. Le deuxième démon reçut soudain une fléchette dans la poitrine et s'écroula à son tour. Deux jeunes filles étaient là, toutes deux ayant des yeux rouge luisants. Les chevaliers les regardèrent avec étonnement, et encore plus Athéna. Alors qu'elles allaient sauter sur le toit d'un des temples pour s'en aller, une voix les arrêta.

-Arrêtez ! Dites-moi au moins qui vous êtes ! Athéna leur cria.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. La première, celle qui avait de longs cheveux blonds lui dit :

-A quoi cela vous servira-t-il de savoir qui nous sommes ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous dire nos noms, dit l'autre jeune fille, qui avait une peau brune.

Athéna les regarda un instant, et les regarda avec étonnement.

-Elizabeth, Diana, est-ce que c'est vous ?

Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent de grands yeux à leur tour et se regardèrent, pour regarder Athéna à nouveau.

-Athéna, est-ce que c'est… commença Elizabeth.

-Vraiment vous ? termina Diana.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Désolée si c'était un peu court, mais j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement pour faire parler les Saints et tout et tout. Hope you envoyed it !


	4. Chapitre 4

AN : 3ème chapitre de « Hell's Angels, Heaven's Demons », oh mon dieu j'en peux plus lol. Encore merci à Lenaa-chan et Baella pour les reviews! En plus, ma nouvelle photo de profil représente…Diana en personne, et j'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël à tous !

**Baella :** Merci infiniment pour ta première review ! Pour le truc des démons et des anges, c'est assez complexe et sera expliqué prochainement, peut être même dans le chapitre suivant. Et non tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, au contraire ça m'aide à avancer ! Quand à la manucure, Dia ne l'avait pas encore faite (remarque, si j'avais eu une semaine sans rien faire moi aussi, je me serais fais les ongles…). J'aimerai bien que tu me parle de ce « roman » au fait, ça m'intéresse…

**Lenaa-chan :** Oui Lenaa, Le Hades dieu des morts! En fait, Elizabeth et Diana connaissent Athéna seulement dans cette vie et aussi, les origines et l'ancienne vie des filles sera dévoilée bientôt. Les filles cachent beaucoup de trucs à tout le monde. Tout les Gold sont là et pour une fois, Saori n'est pas nunuche hi hi…

Note : Sur mon profil Skyrock, vous trouverez de petites photos prises sur le net pour illustrer le profil de Dia-chan et Liza-chan. Cherchez juste Vamp214 et vous y êtes !

* * *

Chapitre III

-Bon Dieu, Athéna ! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, et c'est surprenant en même temps, dit Diana, visiblement surprise mais très heureuse.

-C'est vrai, les filles, répondit Athéna. Ca fait combien de temps, 1 an non ?

-2 ans pour être exactes, dit Elizabeth.

Les Gold et les Silvers étaient restés silencieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait les deux adolescentes, sûrement pas mieux que leur princesse en tout cas. Ils étaient plutôt intrigués, c'est vrai. Elles étaient sorties de nulle part, et elles avaient l'air bizarre. Diana était celle qui suscitait le plus d'attention, et pour cause :

1) Ses yeux étaient rouges durant le combat, et ils avaient pris une teint marron foncé, voire noire, alors que ceux d'Elizabeth étaient restés couleur miel foncé durant la bagarre et se peut pas.

2) Elle avait tué le démon avec ses ongles – ou plutôt ses griffes- qui devaient bien faire plus de 10 centimètres, et ils faisaient maintenant 3 millimè se peut pas.

3) Elle ne portait que du noir. Chemise à longue manches noire, bijoux noirs, jean noir et bottes…noires, alors que tout le monde crevait et risquait une insolation. Ca, ça se peut pas, mais alors pas du tout !

-Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas présenté à mes Saints, suis-je bête !

La voix de leur déesse les avait sortis de leur réflexion, et ils regardèrent les deux filles à nouveau.

-Vous autres, je voudrais vous présenter deux vieilles amies, pas si vieilles mais bon…

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris, Athéna-sama, chuchota Elizabeth à la déesse. Diana et elle sourirent. Toutes deux s'avancèrent.

-Je suis Elizabeth, Lumen Elizabeth, se présenta Elizabeth.

-Je suis Diana, Obscuri Diana, dit à son tour Diana.

Tous marmonnèrent un « Bonjour » plutôt cordial, ne quittant pas des yeux les jeunes filles. Elles avaient des noms plutôt…étranges. Ils avaient tous suffisamment de latin pou savoir que leurs noms voulaient dire « Elizabeth Lumière » et « Diana des Ténèbres ». Leurs pensées furent (à nouveau, bon sang c'est pénible) par un garde qui passait.

-Halte là, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas passer ?

Mais lorsqu'il vit la princesse, il s'arrêta et lui dit :

-Ah, vous êtes là ! Le roi et sa famille vous attendent avec impatience, princesse !

-Dites-lui que nous arrivons alors, répondit Athéna en souriant.

Le garde s'en allât, montant rapidement les marches de l'escalier géant. Ils soupirèrent tous. Encore 5 à 10 bonnes minutes de marches…

-Vu que ça vous prendra du temps pour monter tout ça, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous téléportiez, Athéna, dit Diana après un moment de silence. En l'entendant dire ces mots, les Saints se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur déesse.

-Ah, parce qu'on peut se téléporter maintenant ? demanda Saga.

-Bien sûr, chevalier des Gémeaux. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas comment on fait, dit Elizabeth. Saga fut un peu choqué lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « chevalier des Gémeaux ». Ils n'avaient pas dit qui ils étaient et elles, ces deux inconnues, savaient qui ils étaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devrait être content qu'on sache qui il était, ou s'il devait être gêné.

-C'est que, notre déesse bous a dit qu'il était impossible de se téléporter ici, dit Shura à son tour.

Diana le regarda comme s'il avait bouffé une grenouille devant elle, et son regard passa des chevaliers à Athéna.

-Vous avez de la chance d'être une déesse, Athéna, sinon, j'en connais une qui aurait finit la tête coupée, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, vous aimez encore les torturer hein ? Elizabeth et Diana fixait maintenant la princesse, mais elles n'allaient pas pouffer de rire, si c'était ce que vous pensiez. Toutes deux avaient l'air sérieux, trop sérieux même… La (pauvre) déesse était du coup aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

-Saori… La princesse n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que plusieurs paires d'yeux la fixaient à leur tour, toutes luisantes et assassines. Bizarrement, il faisait un peu plus chaud…Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, les jeunes filles se décidèrent à parler.

-Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Le roi nous attend, non, demanda Elizabeth.

-En effet. Ah ! au fait les gars – Diana se retourna pour les regarder droit dans les yeux-, si j'étais vous, je n'essaierai pas de prendre ma revanche. La dernière que quelqu'un a cherché des noises à un dieu, ça a mal finit pour lui. Et d'un bond, toutes deux arrivèrent sur le toit d'un des temples et disparurent.

* * *

-Je suis tellement ravi de vous voir, princesse Saori ! Ravi de vous voir, vous et vos chevaliers !

Il n'y avait bien que le roi, la reine, la petite princesse, Elizabeth et Diana pour apprécier la venue d'Athéna et des chevaliers. L'ainé des deux princesses regardait la déesse avec mépris et dégoût, et ces sentiments s'accentuèrent en voyant les trois femmes chevaliers. C'était le genre d'expression que l'on avait lorsqu'on sentait qu'on se faisait piquer son copain par une jolie blondinette. Elle avait eu la même expression en voyant Diana et Elizabeth arriver, il y a une semaine. Mais quand elle posa son regard sur les 14 chevaliers, ce sourire détestable se transforma en un sourire grand format, toutes dents dehors. Et croyez-le ou non, mais c'était un horrible spectacle. Les chevaliers (les Gold, bien entendu) furent quelque peu gênés, et Marine et Shaina regardaient Ophélie –aka la princesse- avec le même air que la princesse avait il y a une minute.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous retirer. Diana et Elizabeth vous montrerons vos chambres. Le roi se tourna vers Diana et lui dit quelque chose en arabe que les autres ne purent comprendre. Celle-ci répondit en arabe. En entendant sa voix, Elizabeth et Mu ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'elle parlait dans sa langue maternelle, on voyait à quel point elle avait une belle voix. Ophélie vit le sourire de Mu, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un chevalier aussi beau finisse avec une garde du corps. Elle marmonna un juron en arabe tellement bas que Diana fut la seule à l'entendre, mais elle l'ignora royalement. Décidément, les choses allaient être compliquées.

* * *

Ouf, enfin fini ! Vous remarquerez que le chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais j'imagine que ça ne changera pas grand-chose.


	5. Ne jouez jamais avec une femme

AN : **Baella :** Ben en même temps, le noir donne chaud, et on est sous le soleil brûlant d'Arabie… Et oui, ils se demandent c'est quoi ces filles, d'où elles viennent et comment elles connaissent Athéna. Au fait pour le « sourire », rappelle-toi que c'était un sourire «toutes dents dehors », gencives y compris. La fille a beau être mignonne, un sourire comme ça, c'est horrible. J'avais aussi envie de rendre Marine et Shaina jalouses (rappelons qu'elles sortent avec Aiolia et Shaka) parce que…parce que quoi d'ailleurs ? Oh, on s'en fout après tout ! Allez, la suite !

Moi : Ouf, après presque trois jours sans ordi, j'ai fini par revivre !

Saori : Pasque tu ne peux pas vivre sans ordi, sois disant ?

Saga et Kanon : Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là avec cette gosse ?

Elizabeth et Diana : Avec tout le respect qu'on vous doit : vos gueules !

Mu et Shura : Yes, c'mon les filles !

Moi : Depuis quand vous avez un fan-club toutes les deux ?

Chapitre IV : Ne jouez jamais avec les nerfs d'une femme

Lorsqu'elles partirent, la princesse Ophélie jeta à nouveau un regard noir à Diana, qui l'ignora complètement à nouveau. Elle avait une forte envie de lui envoyer un « va-te-faire-voir-salope » en plein dans les dents. Mais elle devait se retenir, sinon Hades ici présent lui en aurait collé une…ou plutôt aurait essayé, pour se la faire renvoyer. Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Diana pour réprimer des envies meurtrières. En passant, elle fit un clin d'œil discret à sa petite protégée attitrée, Kay, qui était la petite sœur d'Ophélie mais presque une copie conforme de Diana version 8 ans. Kay la considérait comme sa vraie grande sœur, tellement elles s'entendaient bien. Elles avaient toutes deux vécues dans un pays surnommé la « terre de soleil, de joie et de bombes humaines », et surtout, Diana savait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait. Agée de 8 ans, elle avait eu une greffe de cœur il y a maintenant 3 ans, qu'elle avait du avoir suite à une tentative d'assassinat. On l'avait poignardé, et à présent une longue ligne argentée gisait le long de sa poitrine, de son cou à son nombril. Diana disait que lorsque des personnes de la même famille vivaient la même « expérience », c'était horrible. De temps en temps, elle se demandait comment Diana le savait. Elle n'osait pas le lui demander, car la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, des larmes avaient coulés sur les joues de sa grande sœur adoptive.

Finalement, les filles n'eurent pas à accompagner les Saints jusqu'à leurs chambres, Hades, Zeus et Athéna s'étaient chargés de cette tâche. Comme ceux-ci partaient, Elizabeth se rapprocha de Diana, une lueur moqueuse sur le visage.

-Alors, que t'a dit le roi pour te faire rougir comme ça ? En entendant cela, Diana resta neutre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma chère.

-Oh allez Dia, tu vas pas me dire que tes joues ne se sont pas colorées légèrement ? Rassure-toi, j'ai été la seule à voir ça. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me dis pas, il t'a proposé un rendez-vous !

Elizabeth était tellement excitée qu'elle parlait vite. Diana, quand à elle, restait neutre.

-Non, en fait ce qu'il a dit nous concerne toutes les deux. Il veut – elle rigole légèrement et murmure à l'oreille de son amie- … il ne veut pas qu'on flirte avec les Saints, homme ou femme.

-Il…, commença Elizabeth. Elle ne pu plus parler, tellement elle voulait exploser. Finalement, elles n'en purent plus et explosèrent de rire.

-Attends un peu, il croit vraiment qu'on va draguer un ou une des Saints ?

-Le pauvre aurait besoin de lunettes, je crois. Quand on les regardait, il a du penser qu'on les matait.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça. Si vous touchez à un des Saints, Diana et Elizabeth, je peux vous dire que des têtes vont tomber !

Les deux copines sursautèrent. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte que Zeus et Hades, leurs dieux respectifs, s'étaient « incrustés » derrière elles, Shun en prime.

-Je te préviens mon amour, dit Hades à l'adresse de Diana, si je te surprends avec l'un d'entres eux…ou l'une d'entre elles, tu finiras noyé dans l'Achéron !

-Et c'est pareil pour toi, Elizabeth, dit Zeus à Elizabeth. Je ne veux pas voir ma promise dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre !

En entendant cela, les deux filles rougirent comme des pivoines, tandis que les trois autres pouffaient de rire dans leurs dos. Il faut dire que lorsque les deux filles avaient finies leur entraînement, il avait fallu trouver des femmes pour les deux dieux, et il avait été décidé que ce serait elles. Mais finalement, elles étaient devenues leurs protégées, suie à un combat durant lequel elles avaient risquées leurs vies pour leurs dieux. Depuis, Zeus et Hades avaient une dette envers elles.

-En même temps les gars, je pense que vous devriez vous enfuir, dit Shun après avoir arrêté de rire.

-Et pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux autres

-Ben, on dirait qu'elles veulent tuer quelqu'un, là.

En effet, c'était la vérité. Toutes deux s'étaient retournées et à voir leurs têtes, elles n'avaient sûrement pas envie de rigoler. Elizabeth avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux rouges, elle tenait sa fidèle arbalète dans les mains. Diana avait elle aussi les sourcils froncés et les yeux rouges, mais elle avait un air un poil plus sauvage, son expression semblant dire « il y aura des dieux au dîner de ce soir ». Elle avait dans les mains sa fidèle épée, celle ornée de têtes de mort.

-Hades, dit Diana…

-Zeus, dit Elizabeth…

Les deux concernés se regardèrent.

-Je crois qu'on a un peu forcé la dose, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ha ha, j'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il est court, c'est parce qu'il s'agit en fait d'un oneshot qui, comme le montre le titre, sert à montrer qu'il ne faut jamais, mais alors jamais jouer avec les nerfs d'une femme. Je risque de prendre du temps à mettre le prochain chapitre, car les vacances sont finies ( mais j'essaierai de faire vite mais bien !


	6. Entretien avec Kay

A/N : Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris à faire ce chapitre. Ecole ou pas, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas une excuse alors pardonnez-moi ! Sinon, voici le chapitre V, que vous avez dû attendre impatiemment depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors, bonne lecture ! Le chapitre ci-dessous vous en dira un peu plus sur les Hell's Angels et les Heaven's Demons.

Chapitre V : Entretien avec Kay

Ca n'avait sûrement pas suffit à Elizabeth et à Diana de tabasser des démons. La première marmonnait encore des insultes qu'elle était partie cherché dieu seul sait où. Si Hadès et Zeus ne s'étaient pas « sincèrement » excusés et s'ils n'étaient pas dieux, ils auraient finis à l'hôpital, voire au tombeau. Heureusement, son amie avait réussi à la calmer avec une boîte de chocolats, qu'elle eut fini en 3 minutes chrono.

« Comment peut-on être énervant à ce point, Diana, tu peux m'expliquer ?, demanda-t-elle à sa copine.

-En étant dieu, ou en étant playboy, mais bon, les dieux et les playboys c'est pareil, vu qu'ils se croient tout permis, répondit Diana en caressant Sol, son serpent domestique. Le mamba noir prit une mine boudeuse quand sa maîtresse se leva.

-Hé Diana, où tu vas comme ça ?, lui demanda Elizabeth.

-Voir Kay, j'avais promis que je l'aiderai à s'entraîner, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui dit Diana, avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens ?

-Pas maintenant, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, je ne veux pas risquer de me faire mordre.

Diana haussa les épaules. « Comme tu voudras. », dit-elle en tournant les talons, Sol la suivant.

* * *

-Pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi comme ça, sœurette ? », demanda Kay à sa sœur adoptive. Diana ne put s'empêcher de sourir. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur.

- Rien. Sol n'arrêtait pas de se coller à moi, c'est tout. » Elle se tourna vers le serpent, qui baissait la tête et semblait rougir d'embarras. Kay ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi.

-Bon d'accord. Mais avant qu'on commence, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Des questions à propos des Hell's Angels et des Heaven's Demons. » La jeune fille avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une pointe d'excitation. Elle était au courant du secret des filles. Diana la regarda un instant, puis souria à nouveau.

-Si tu veux. Par quoi je commence ? Elle s'asseya sur un banc, tapotant la place à côté d'elle pour que Kay la rejoigne. Cette dernière vint automatiquement.

-Par le commencement, je veux dire, en commençant par…tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Diana regarda en l'air un instant, puis se remit à fixer Kay.

-Mm, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Voici comment ça se passe au tout début. Les anges et les démons naissent à partir des humains. Lorsqu'un humain meurt, son âme sort de son corps et part vers la dimension Alpha. Là-bas, elle ira, comme toutes les autres, voir un juge de la mort. Ce dernier regardera dans son registre le nom de la personne, et évaluera ses actions. Si la personne a fait de bonnes actions tout le long de son existence, elle sera envoyée au paradis. C'est tout le contraire pour les mauvaises personnes, qui iront en enfer. On enlèvera alors à l'âme tout souvenir de sa vie sur Terre, et elle deviendra ange ou démon suivant sa voie.

-Mais il existe un cas particulier : les vrais jumeaux. Les faux jumeaux sont envoyés sur la planète Aquos, où ils deviennent des sirènes. Mais les vrais jumeaux, c'est autre chose. Si l'un des deux meurt avant l'autre, il ira attendre qu'il meure chez le juge. Les vrais jumeaux partent toujours ensemble. Là, le juge mêlera leurs âmes en une seule et même âme, et l'enverra où bon lui semblera. Les Hell's Angels naissent en enfer, les Heaven's Demons au paradis. Ces derniers ont la particularité d'avoir deux personnalités, nées du mélange des deux âmes. Ils n'y a que deux familles, les Obscuri et les Lumen. Ce sont les seuls familles comportant des Hell's Angels et des Heaven's Demons. Les Obscuri sont une grande famille d'assassins combattant pour le bien, et les Lumens sont des purificateurs de cœurs. Ce n'est pas comme les Shakilahs.

-Les quoi ?

-Les Shakilahs. C'est ce que nous sommes, toi et moi, des femmes serpent. Si tu veux savoir, mon arrière-je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois-grand-mère m'avait donné ses pouvoirs de Shakilah avant de mourir, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Viens, on va s'entraîner.


	7. Attaque de zombies!

A/N : **Baella : 1.** Non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Pour être honnête, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de regarder Beyblade, et même avant je ne connaissais pas son nom. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse !… **2.** Sérieux ? Moi aussi je suis comme ça ^_^ ! Donnez-moi un pot de Nutella et je le finis illico presto ! ; **3.** Oui, c'est à peu près ça… ; **4.** Ah non ! Les sirènes et tritons c'est les faux jumeaux, et Kanon et Saga, c'est Hell's Angel, parce que ces deux là…pas possible de les supporter! **5.** En quelque sorte. Dans l'histoire, les Shakilahs sont un ancien clan égyptien qui rassemblait des femmes qui priaient la déesse Shakilah (bon, j'invente là) et du coup, elles se transformaient en serpent, géant ou non. Etant aujourd'hui une espèce éteinte dont ils restent peu de survivants (la faute aux humains assoiffés de pouvoir), elles partagent leurs pouvoirs et leur savoir à leurs familles. Les Shakilahs prennent possesion de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'elles ont fini leur entraînement de tueuses, ce qui leur permet de rester immortelles et de ne plus grandir (comme les vampires). L'ancêtre de Diana lui a donné ses pouvoirs avant de mourir, ainsi Diana peut se transformer en serpent et est plus puissante.

Chapitre VI : Attaque de zombies !

-Dites, Athéna-sama, demanda Aphrodite, il fait pas un poil trop froid là ?

-Si si, il fait anormalement froid, ce soir…

La plupart des Saints étaient sortis s'entraîner, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. La jeune déesse remarqua que si le jour on crevait de chaleur, le soir on gelait. Et c'était un détail que Diana avait omis…Et ce n'était pas son genre d'oublier les choses importantes. De tous les Saints, seuls Aphrodite, Deathmask, les jumeaux, Shura et les filles étaient restés. Shun et Hadès sirotaient un chocolat chaud sur le canapé, tout en regardant un peu les tapisseries sur les murs.

-C'est moi, ou Diana a oublié de nous dire que le climat changeait tout le temps ? demanda le dieu des enfers à son amant.

-Chais pas. Peut être qu'elle voulait te faire une blague, ou un truc du genre, répondit Shun.

-Eh bien si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise. Bien que tu la mériterais, intervint Athéna.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ENCORE ? Si c'est parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle avait l'air d'une prostituée avec des cheveux rouges, je le pensais pas !

-En tout cas, je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que si je ne trouve pas mon baume à lèvres dans une minute, je vais crever !, réplica Aphrodite.

-Aphro….Tu exagères, franchement, dit en soupirant son copain Deathmask.

-Moi ? J'exagère ? Look who's talking, môsieur qui passé plus de temps avec ses poisons qu'avec moi ! Ah, merci mon brave !,dit-il quand une main lui tendit un baume à lèvres.

-Euh,….Aphrodite….,commença Deathmask….

-Pas maintenant, Deathy !

-Euh, Aphro…commencèrent Marine et Shaina qui venait juste d'entrer.

-Encore une fois, pas maintenant !

-Mais….chevalier du poisson, commença Athéna.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda un Aphrodite exaspéré. Il remarqua alors que les autres avaient de drôles de têtes, ils avaient l'air si effrayés. A un moment, Athéna parvint à lever le bras dans la direction d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier se retourna… et vit derrière lui une quinzaine de soldats habillés avec des vêtements arabes et pâles comme des morts, avec aux mains des sabres, des pistolets et des tronçonneuses. Le chevalier du poisson en lâcha son baume et verdit, et courut en hurlant se cacher derrière Deathmask.

-Waaaaaaaaaah ! Au secours ! Deathmask, protège-moi, je t'en supplie !

-Hein ? Mais lâche-moi, bon dieu ! Et tous deux se cachaient tour à tour derrière l'autre, effrayés comme ils étaient. Les autres restaient scotchés au sol, comme paralysés par la peur. C'est là que Shura arriva.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu des cris et….Waaaaaaaaaah ! C'est quoi ce bins ?

Les zombies allaient approcher, quand soudain quelque chose les arrêta.

-_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? _(A/N : Les paroles en italiques sont ici traduites de l'arabe au français.)

Les soldats se retournèrent, prêts à foncer dans le tas, mais quand ils virent la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots sortir de l'obscurité du couloir et de la porte, ils verdirent de peur et jetèrent leurs armes à terre. Diana était accoudée à la porte, les sourcils froncés. Mauvais signe…Elle avait remplacé sa chemise par un t-shirt noir avec « Iron Maiden » écrit dessus, portant encore un jean noir. Un châle brodé façon damier d'échecs lui entourait les épaules, ses bras pliés contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air commode, et ça, les Saints et les Dieux l'avait bien comprit.

-J'attends, dit Diana. Sa voix se faisait douce et caressante, mais son ton était froid comme un serpent. Les zombies n'osèrent point bouger, de peur que l'adolescente leur coupe à tous un membre.

-Bon, continua-t-elle, puisque vous ne voulez rien dire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je…Les zombies ne voulurent pas attendre la fin, et déjà ils courraient vers la fenêtre, détalant comme des lapins. Mais la voix de Diana les arrêta à nouveau.

-Non mais vous vous foutez du monde, là ! Et ça, vous croyez que ça va partir tout seul, j'imagine ?, dit Diana sur un ton plein de rage. Du doigt, elle leur montra le tas que leurs armes avaient formé. Les soldats, sans demander leur reste, prirent leurs armes et sortirent par la fenêtre à la vitesse de la lumière. Les Saints et les Dieux regardèrent la fenêtre, bouches bées, et portèrent leurs regards sur la jeune fille, dont les sourcils étaient encore froncés.

-_Ouf, Dieu bénisse l'écrivain qui a crée les zombies et Frankenstein, _soupira-t-elle en tournant le dos pour partir.

-Attends Diana !, s'exclama la déesse. Lorsque l'adolescente se retourna, la jeune déesse sentit son corps frissonner. Je...je veux te remercier, pour ça.

-De rien, Athéna-sama. Je venais tout juste d'apprendre qu'un groupe de soldats avait ressuscité, et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais il y a un problème, je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette renaissance. En disant ces mots, son regard traversa la pièce et se posa sur Hadès, qui était caché avec Shun derrière le canapé. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment, comme si une abeille l'avait piqué aux fesses.

-C'est pas moi!, il cria. Je te le jure Dia, ce n'est pas moi ! Cette dernière fit un petit sourire, puis ferma les paupières.

-Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi, le coupable, répondit Diana. Ses paupières se rouvrirent légèrement et son sourire partit, ses yeux fixant maintenant le dieu de la mort. Hadès, est-tu coupable ?

-Non !

Diana le regarda encore pendant un instant.

-D'accord Hadès, je te crois. Ah oui, aussi, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Shun, n'essaie pas de m'appeler Dia ou tu auras affaire à moi. Shun ?

Ce dernier faillit perdre l'équilibre quand il entendit son nom.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît ! J'ai rien fait, j'le jure sur dieu et la Bible. Je le jure sur la tête d'Hadès, si tu veux, mais ne me fais pas de mal !

-Eh ! s'écria son amoureux. Pas la peine de me mettre dedans, mec!

Diana soupira. Des gamins…Elle regarda à côté d'elle, et finit par dire au bout d'un moment :

-Poséidon, je sais que tu es là. Sois tu te caches parce que tu es coupable, sois c'est parce que tu n'es qu'une mauviette, graine de trouillard !

Ce dernier sortit de l'obscurité, ses longs cheveux bleus attachés par un élastique. Ce dernier souriait, mais quand il vit le regard assassin de Diana, il se reprit.

-Bien sûr que non je n'ai rien fait, _Diana-sama_ (A/N : Poséidon respecte tous les Obscuri, surtout Diana qu'il considère comme plus forte que lui.). Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, une voix capta leur attention :

-Bon dieu, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Mu entra, vêtu de son armure, suivi d'Aioros et d'Aiolia vêtus eux aussi de leurs armures. Athéna leur dit :

-Attaque de zombies. Le trio se regarda, puis Mu dit à la déesse :

-Mais, Athéna-sama, il n'ya pas de trace de combat ni de cosmos dans l'air, alors comment….Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Diana et Poséidon près de la porte. Pas la peine d'expliquer, il avait tout compris. Quand Les frères allaient lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, Elizabeth entra.

-Whouah, heureusement que tu étais là, Dia ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que les Saints seraient devenus… Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation, Diana se mit à sourire franchement et attrapa doucement la main qu'Elizabeth lui offrait, ce qui étonna un peu les Saints mais fit sourir la déesse, Shun et Mu.

-Ce n'est rien Elizabeth, vraiment rien…

Shura les regarda attentivement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Et soudain, il s'écria :

-Attendez une minute…Elizabeth ?

L'interpellée se retourna, ainsi que son ami. Et quand elle vit le chevalier, elle perdit ses couleurs, tandis que Diana prit une mine étonnée. Finalement, Elizabeth parvint à dire :

-Shu… Shura ? Elle prit peur, et fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Diana se met devant elle pour la protéger.

A suivre…


	8. Retrouvailles?

A/N : **Baella :** Merci encore une fois pour tes reviews ! Eh bien, sache que comme y a eu des guerres en Arabie avant, il reste des corps…Et puis, c'est pas grave pour ton roman, moi-même j'ai pas le temps en ce moment d'écrire (mon brevet de 4ème arrive bientôt)…Allez, la suite !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : _Shura les regarda attentivement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Et soudain, il s'écria :_

_-Attendez une minute…Elizabeth ?_

_L'interpellée se retourna, ainsi que son ami. Et quand elle vit le chevalier, elle perdit ses couleurs, tandis que Diana prit une mine étonnée. Finalement, Elizabeth parvint à dire :_

_-Shu… Shura ? Elle prit peur, et fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Diana se met devant elle pour la protéger._

Chapitre VII : Retrouvailles ?

-Attends une minute, Elizabeth. Tu le connais ? demanda Diana à la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

Elizabeth n'osa pas répondre, paralysée par la peur. Diana la regardait, inquiète, tandis que les autres se tournaient vers Shura et elles. Elizabeth restait derrière son amie, pâle comme une morte.

-Elizabeth ! Elizabeth, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !, supplia Diana, au bord de la crise. Shura s'avança, faisant face à Elizabeth. Celle-ci fit instantanément un mouvement de recul, tirant un poignard de sa manche gauche et brandissant la lame vers Shura, sa main droite tremblante. Diana, sentant un certain danger, s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Elizabeth ! Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne… Diana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine eut-elle touché le poignet d'Elizabeth, elle dégagea rapidement sa main comme si sa peau brûlait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, surpris. Puis, Diana se tourna vers Shura, son expression passant de la confusion à la rage.

-Toi…, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Shura la regarda à son tour avec de la confusion, puis ses yeux affichèrent de la peur. Les autres Saints restaient là, étonnés. Le silence emplit la pièce. Finalement, la jeune déesse finit par prendre la parole :

-Shura…Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pas de réponse. Shura fit un pas en arrière, histoire d'éviter les ennuis avec la déesse _**et**_ avec Diana. Puis, il fit un pas vers Elizabeth, qui s'était un peu ressaisie.

-Um…Elizabeth, je…., commença-t-il…

-Ne l'approche pas ! lui cria Diana, qui se mit in extremis devant lui. Diana avait beau avoir une tête de moins que Shura, elle n'en restait pas moins menaçante. Elizabeth restait cramponnée à Diana, gardant tout de même la tête haute.

-Euh, ouais…, dit Hadès. Dis, Shura, comment ça se fait que tu connais…

-Nos gardiennes ? finit Poséidon, alors qu'Elizabeth n'était même pas à lui. Shura se retourna, mais peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Les deux dieux, les bras croisés, l'observait avec des flammes dans les yeux.

-Eh ! Attendez une minute, s'écria Athéna. Quand tu parles d'Elizabeth et de Diana, tu ne parlais pas de la prostituée avec qui tu sortais au lycée et de sa chienne de copine ?

Ouch. Visiblement, Saori remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Les joues de Shura prirent une teinte rouge, tandis que les autres Saints et dieux laissaient échapper un hoquet de rire, qu'ils tentaient bien sûr de calmer. Mais s'il y en avait des qui s'amusaient, d'autres n'étaient pas très content. Et, en même temps, les deux amies s'écrièrent :

-DE QUOI ! Elizabeth laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur et rougit, tandis que Diana tournait son regard venimeux du côté de Shura et d'Athéna, ce qui fit taire immédiatement tous ceux qui la virent, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

-Shura ! s'écria Elizabeth. Pauvre salope ! De nous deux, ce n'est pas **moi** la prostituée, espèce de !...

-Alors comme ça, je suis une chienne, hein ? dit Diana, qui gardait une voix calme mais pleine de froideur. Je ne savais pas que tu parlais de toi en utilisant « Diana » au lieu de « Je ». Attends, comment as-tu osé dire qu'Elizabeth était une pute, salaud ? Aïe, là, elle était vraiment énervée, les dieux outrés par l'arrogance des jeunes filles (bien que Shura le méritais) et les Saints…sur le point de s'évanouir. Et illico presto, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre, pestant contre « les hommes qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent ». Diana resta, les bras croisés.

-Alors là, chapeau Shura, dit-elle froidement. On voit bien que tu sais parler aux filles. Et elle tourna le dos, ses cheveux frappant Shura au visage, sous les yeux d'un public éberlué.

-Alors là, Shura, tu me dois des explications ! s'exclama Athéna, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-Oui Shura, je ne comprends pas non plus ! dit à son tour Mu, qui était lui aussi dans la chambre.

-Oh toi, ta …commença un Shura très irrité.

-Tais-toi Shura ! Tout ce que je veux entendre, c'est ce que tu as fait pour provoquer Diana et Elizabeth. Encore, tu as de la chance que Diana fût calme ! Sinon, tu serais déjà mort, imbécile ! Cette insulte surprit beaucoup les deux Saints, ainsi que les autres dieux qui étaient là.

-Il n'y a rien, mais alors là, rien à dire, Athéna-sama, murmura Shura entre ses dents.

-Ah non ! Pas de ça avec moi, Shura ! Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe ou c'est moi qui te tuera !, lui cracha une Saori au bord de la crise de nerfs. Shura soupira un peu.

-Bon, d'accord. Pour commencer, tout a démarré au lycée Clinton à Los Angeles, il y a deux ans…

A cette époque-là, je n'étais pas encore chevalier, et j'avais été engagé par je-ne-sais-plus-trop-qui pour…euh…espionner Liz et Dia – Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus froncent des sourcils. Au début, ma mission était d'attirer leur attention, puis de leur voler leurs pouvoirs – les autres froncent des sourcils à leur tour. Alors, ma première cible a été Elizabeth, parce qu'elle est un peu « play-girl ».

-Je te demande pardon ? , dirent en cœur Poséidon, Zeus et Athéna.

-Ben oui, répondit Shura. Après tout, Elizabeth adooooooore les mecs. Suffit qu'elle voit un type craquant, et paf ! C'est le coup de foudre.

-Elle était pas comme ça avec moi, dit Poséidon entre ses dents.

-Oui, enfin bref, reprit Shura. Elizabeth et moi, on a commencé à sortir ensemble, mais ça ne devait pas plaire à Diana. Quand j'étais dans le coin, elle était polie avec moi, mais elle me regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme si j'allais faire quelque chose à Elizabeth.

-C'est normal, dit alors Hadès, les filles ont toujours été soudées. Si jamais il arrivait que quelqu'un brise le cœur de Liz, Diana était toujours prête à tuer, et inversement. Pire que des jumelles, ces gosses.

-Tu ne penses pas que Diana était jalouse de Liz, Shura ? , demanda la princesse.

-Non, car Diana sortait avec quelqu'un, enfin je crois. Ah non, en fait je crois que son ex était décédé quelques jours avant. Aux mots « son ex était décédé quelques jours avant », les dieux et quelques Saints, dont Mu baissèrent la tête.

-Quelques temps après, reprit Shura, Diana et Elizabeth se sont disputées. Cette dernière croyait que Diana me voulait, mais c'était faux. Elles ont arrêtées de se parler, Diana s'est mise à sécher quelques cours, et ça m'a semblé être le bon moment pour prendre les pouvoirs d'Elizabeth si Diana apprenait la mort de son amie, ça la détruirait cela me faciliterait la tâche.

« Mais c'était peine perdue. Un jour, j'avais ramené Elizabeth chez moi, et nous avons commencé à nous déshabiller – les autres le foudroient du regard. Eh c'est bon, me regardez pas comme ça. Et, à un moment, je devais la mordre, car c'est ainsi que je devais lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Mais Elizabeth devait avoir compris, car elle s'est mise à se débattre, puis elle est sortie. Quelques jours après, Diana est revenue au lycée et elle m'a cassé, humilié et menacé devant tout le monde que si je tentais le viol sur mineur sur Elizabeth, elle me tuerait. Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais réveillé dans un entrepôt, Elizabeth était à côté de moi. Elle m'a dit que tout était ma faute, et qu'à cause de moi elle aurait pu perdre la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier, de me hurler dessus, et à un moment, elle a craqué…et elle m'a tué.

A suivre…

A/N : Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je tiens quand même à vous présenter des excuses pour mon retard, et surtout à Baella, ma plus fidèle lectrice. Parfois, je l'imagine entrain d'attendre patiemment devant son ordi la suite de cette fic, et je me demande comment elle fait pour rester aussi patiente avec moi. Et encore une fois, désolée et merci à tous de suivre ma fic !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur les autres pouvoirs d'Elizabeth, et vous en saurez plus sur la (tumultueuse et rude) vie amoureuse de Diana. Et si vous avez été attentif sur toute la fic, vous saurez quel couple Diana x… je vais prochainement aborder !


	9. Venomara

A/N : **Baella :** Alors, pour savoir comment Elizabeth a tué son ex, on le saura (peut-être) au chapitre suivant ! Hé hé, je suis très méchante, je sais. Eh mais attends ! Ce serait pas très chic de ma part que Shun rompe avec Hadès pour aller avec Diana. Si tu relies bien le chapitre précédent et les autres (en commençant par celui où les filles rencontrent les Saints), tu devrais comprendre. Mais si tu es trop impatiente pour relire, eh bien le couple va apparaître dans ce chapitre !

Chapitre VIII : Venomara

-J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette ordure soit encore vivante! , clamait la voix indignée d'Elizabeth dans la chambre des deux filles. Diana, tu trouves ça normal, toi?

Cette dernière était assise en tailleur sur le lit, les _Misérables_ sur les genoux. Elle releva la tête, l'air pensif.

-Athéna-sama a dû le ramener à la vie, puisqu'il était son chevalier. En plus, les autres dieux n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Son amie se contenta de frapper dans un coussin, ses lunettes sur le nez.

-Et moi, j'ai été assez stupide pour l'aimer ! Même aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai fait. Elle s'affala sur le lit à côté de son amie, sentant des larmes de tristesse lui picoter les yeux. Je…je croyais qu'il…qu'il était mon…mon âme sœur.

En entendant cela, Diana se redressa, interdite et peinée pour son amie. Il y a quelques années, les dieux leur avaient dit qu'à un moment ou un autre, elles rencontreraient chacune une personne qu'elles croiront connaître lorsqu'ils se toucheraient, ils sauront qui cette autre personne est : leur âme sœur, leur raison de vivre. Elizabeth changeait de copain comme une fashionista change de tenue : tout le temps. Et jamais elle n'avait été satisfaite au final. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shura dans sa vie… Diana prit alors la main de sa voisine avec compassion, et lui dit :

-T'en fais pas, Liz, tout va bien. Un jour ou l'autre, tu le trouveras, ton prince charmant.

Elizabeth sécha un peu ses larmes, et demanda :

-Et…et si jamais je ne le trouve pas, voire…jamais ?

Diana fronça des sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, et souria faiblement.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu finiras vieille fille. Mais tu deviendras alors encore plus belle que maintenant, ce qui sera pour toi un avantage!

Son amie se mit à rire, tout en rougissant un peu. Il n'y avait que Diana pour la faire sourire dans les pires moments. Diana, à qui elle confiait tous ses secrets. En parlant de secrets, elle en avait d'ailleurs un qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, et dit :

-Hum, Diana, tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours, quand j'avais eu des malaises ?

Diana releva la tête, la mine inquiète. Puis, elle ajouta en silence :

-Evidemment. Comment oublier ?

_Flashback :_

_"Et vous poserez cela ici!", ordonna Elizabeth au garde qui portait ses (nombreux) bagages. Diana, assise sur son lit tout en caressant Sol, observait le garde avec pitié. Elle se mit à rire, et dit :_

_-Voyons, Liz, on est venu pour assurer la protection de la famille royale, pas pour faire un défilé de mode!_

_-Tu diras ce que tu veux, Dia, mais il est hors de question que je pointe en Arabie avec juste un t-shirt, un jean, une mini-jupe et des sandales!_

_Diana continua à rire, mais se ravisa et s'approcha du garde, lui disant :_

_-Laissez, mon brave. Vous allez vous fatiguer avec toutes ces valises._

_Comment résister au visage innocent de Diana ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de fausser, puisque ses sentiments étaient sincères, et aussi parce que c'était sa spécialité, jouer l'ange démoniaque. Bien que ces derniers temps, elle ait perdu un peu de cette innocence naturelle. Crise d'adolescence, quoi d'autre ?_

_Le garde soupira de bonheur, mais alors qu'il allait poser la valise par terre, celle-ci tomba, emportant la main du garde avec elle, s'écrasant par terre. Le cri de douleur du garde retentit dans toute la pièce. Alertées par le bruit, les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers lui. Comme si la valise faisait le poids d'un chocolat Milka, Elizabeth la leva avec aisance, et Diana releva le garde. Ce dernier respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Sa main était ensanglantée. Une forte odeur de sang et de chair écrasée embaumait la pièce, ce qui fit lâcher la valise d'Elizabeth. Diana la regarda un instant, et se figea. Le regard de son amie était dirigé vers la main ensanglantée, et il y avait sur son visage quelque chose qui ressemblait à…de la faim ?_

_Sana crier gare, Elizabeth se jeta littéralement sur le garde, lui agrippant la main…et la porta à sa bouche. Elle se mit à lécher le sang, et enfonça les doigts dans sa bouche. Le garde et Diana restaient là à la regarder, jusqu'à ce que son amie se ressaisisse._

_-Elizabeth! Bordel d'Hadès, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_Elle lui agrippa le cou avec la main, la faisant relâcher sa prise. Le garde, encore un peu sous le choc, détala à toute vitesse._

_-Elizabeth ? Mais réponds-moi, quoi!_

_Elle la secoua comme un prunier, et lorsqu'elle la regarde enfin dans les yeux, elle cria. Les yeux noisettes d'Elizabeth étaient devenus vert émeraude ses longs cheveux blonds s'étaient éclaircis et avaient pris une couleur argent. De sa bouche entourée de rouge à lèvres prune, sortaient deux canines pointues, avec au bout de chacune d'entre elle une goutte d'un liquide vert et visqueux. Elizabeth fixait Diana avec un regard qui semblait dire "Ben quoi, t'es pas contente d'être mon déjeuner ?"_

Pas très beau comme souvenir. Diana sentait encore les canines d'Elizabeth sur sa gorge si Poséidon n'était pas arrivé à cet instant, elle serait en ce moment même dans son ancienne école, en enfer.

-Oui, donc…Tu as des infos sur ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Ben, en quelque sorte. Mais pour que tu comprennes, il va falloir que je te raconte une légende qui remonte à plusieurs siècles. Elle est donc plutôt longue. Tu vas m'écouter, ok ?

-Pas de problème.

-Eh bien, voilà. Tu te souviens de la légende des Shakilahs ? Il se trouve que ton ancêtre, Shakilah, la première femme serpent, était amie avec mon ancêtre, Aranea. Et comme je sais qu'au lycée de l'enfer tu étais la première de la classe en latin, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Bien sûr, ça veut dire "araignée" ou "toile d'araignée".

-Exact. Il se trouve qu'à cette époque, Aranea était encore humaine, et Shakilah aussi. Mais voilà, comme on sait déjà comment c'est arrivé pour Shakilah, on va parler d'Aranea. Chez les dieux, Héra en avait marre que les prétendantes de Zeus continuent à tourner autour de lui. Mais elle a alors découvert leur point faible : elles avaient toutes peur des araignées. Alors, elle créa une araignée – plus précisément une veuve noire – dont le venin tuerai les femmes. Sauf qu'en la relâchant, l'araignée est partie chez Aphrodite. Cette dernière avait décidé, elle, de tuer un homme qui avait résisté à ses avances du coup, elle a ensorcelé la veuve noire pour que lorsqu'elle voie cet homme, elle se change en une femme irrésistible et le tue.

Sauf que, tu vois, Aranea était la femme dont cet homme était amoureuse, et elle ressemblait à l'une des prétendantes de Zeus. Alors, quand elle s'est changée en Aranea, elle a séduit son homme jusqu'à ce la vraie Aranea arrive. Quand elle l'a vue, l'araignée lui a sauté dessus et lui a injecté une grande quantité de venin. Elle avait reçu suffisamment de venin pour se transformer. Elle est alors tombée malade. Durant les jours suivant la transformation, elle a changé. Ses longs cheveux jadis blonds sont devenus argentés ses yeux noisette sont devenus vert émeraude. De plus, elle était passée du statut de la fille bien sympathique à celui de la bombe sexuelle du village. Un jour, elle avait rendez-vous avec un homme. Ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, et après quelques temps c'est allé plus loin… Le lendemain, il était porté disparu. Les jours passaient, et il se trouve que plus Aranea collectionnait les amants, plus il y avait de disparitions. On a commencé à la soupçonner, et un jour des gardes du palais royal sont venus chez elle pour l'arrêter. Soudain, elle s'est jetée sur l'un d'entre eux, et lui a mordu le bras. A peine avait-elle mordu, elle lui arrachait la peau et l'avalait. Elle en fit de même avec le reste du bras, y compris les os. Les autres gardes, apeurés, ont pris la fuite, laissant Aranea finir son repas. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle quittait le village. Depuis ce jour, on appelle les gens de son espèce les Veuves Noires, ou Venomaras, dérivé de son nom de famille, "Venom".

Elizabeth se mit à inspirer, reprenant son souffle. Diana suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec calme et inquiétude, comme si elle avait peur que son amie lui saute dessus. Un moment après, Elizabeth reprit :

-Du coup, je peux manger de la nourriture humaine, mais je dois aussi me nourrir d'humains. Je peux tuer en injectant mon venin dans le système sanguin, ou en utilisant mes ongles, comme quand je suis une Heaven Demon. Je suis aussi très souple, et je peux aller partout, comme les araignées. Alors, Dia, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Diana avait l'air pensive.

-Ce que j'en dis, moi ? Elizabeth hocha la tête, Diana se mit à sourire.

-J'en dis que ce serai trop cool si tu pouvais bouffer la princesse Ophélia! Sur ce, elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Pas mauvais, comme idée! Mis je doute qu'elle ait un très bon goût… Elle se mit à soupirer bruyamment. La première fois que c'était arrivé, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait. Zeus seul sait ce qui m'a pris, de me jeter sur Shura et de le dévorer comme une sauvage. Bien que je ne le regrette pas…

Diana mit une main sur son épaule, pour la consoler. Alors, Elizabeth se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ben, où tu vas, Liz ?

-A la cuisine. Trop faim. Pas envie d'aller tuer quelqu'un pour satisfaire mes envies. Diana se leva à son tour.

-Je viens avec toi. Il est encore tôt et Kay veux absolument que je l'entraîne encore un peu. Attends-moi, stp.

Elle enleva ses vêtements, optant pour un top à bretelles noir révélant les quelques tatouages qu'elle avait par devant (elle est habituée au froid, rappelons-le), un jean noir moulant et des escarpins à très hauts talons. Elizabeth l'observa avec attention, avant de demander :

-Rappelle-moi un truc : c'est quoi la leçon du jour ?

-C'est "Comment se défendre lorsqu'on est en tenue de soirée super chic".

-Ah, ça explique les talons.

* * *

En même temps que les deux filles se séparaient, Ikki dévalait les escaliers du palais. La raison ? Il voulait…aller en cuisine. Pourquoi ? Le chevalier venait de se disputer avec sa douce (comprenez dingue) et tendre (comprenez conne) Pandore. Parce que la garce n'avait pas été attendue par son bichon à son arrivée. Il entendait encore la voix criarde de cette idiote dans sa tête. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter cette salope durant deux ans. Après la bataille, Hadès avait rendu tous les chevaliers immortels, du coup ils ne pouvaient pas vieillir d'un pouce. C'était déjà assez nul que sa copine soit plus âgée que lui (17 et 22 ans), mais alors qu'elle soit bête. Au moins, Hadès ne lui en voudrait pas de casser avec sa sœur, puisqu'il était trop occupé avec Shun. De là où il était, il pouvait très bien les entendre batifoler… à moins que ce ne soit Saga et Kanon…ou Shion et Doko…ou encore Marine et Aiolia, Aioros et Saori, Shaka et Shaina, Aphro et Deathy, Camus et Milo… Shura avait le cœur brisé et Alderaban avait sa copine qui l'attendait au Brésil. Quant aux autres… Mu avait l'air d'avoir flashé sur la fille black de tout à l'heure et lui…il devait avouer avoir été charmé par l'ex de Shura. Enfin bref, juste pour dire que tout le monde avait quelqu'un et lui personne. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il alla ouvrir la porte du frigo, cherchant un truc à bouffer. Pas grand-chose, sauf de la glace triple chocolat : crème glacée aux trois chocolats, pépites aux trois chocolats, sauce aux trois chocolats…Que du bonheur. Il allait la saisir,…lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur la boîte. Il sursauta, ainsi que le propriétaire de la main. Pris de panique, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'extincteur et alluma la lumière. Là, à côté du frigo, se tenait…Elizabeth.

Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était que l'ex de Shura, la fille super canon qu'il avait eu peur d'aborder. Elle avait sur le visage une expression d'étonnement, ses longs cheveux blonds en désordre et ses lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle était encore plus belle que tout à l'heure. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il une sensation de déjà vu ? Bizarrement, cette fille lui rappelait une ex, à lui aussi. Elle s'appelait…elle s'appelait…Elizabeth. D'une voix hésitante, il demanda :

-Eh…Eli…Eliza…beth ?

La jeune fille sursauta. A coup sûr, c'était son nom. Oui, c'était bien elle. L'adolescente, d'une voix tremblante pareille à la sienne, dit d'une voix douce :

-Ikki ?

* * *

-Merde, merdin et merdique. Si je ne me dépêche pas, Kay aura ma peau!

Diana pestait et courait dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier menant à la salle d'entraînement. Elle avait été retenue (encore) par Sol. Ce dernier rampait à côté d'elle sans bruit. Les pas de sa maîtresse résonnaient dans le couloir et couvraient d'autres bruits. Avant qu'elle se mette à courir, le couloir avait été silencieux…si l'on ne prenait pas compte des "bruits" provenant des chambres des Saints. Bande de pervers, avait grogné Diana en passant. Si elle avait été à leur place, elle aurait ce qu'une Hell's Angel aurait fait : elle aurait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre. Bien sûr, aucun Saint ne pouvait le faire. Quant à Hadès, Zeus et Co…trop de pulsions pour prendre le temps de jeter un ridicule petit sort. Au moins, la salle d'entraînement sera insonorisée, elle.

En arrivant devant l'escalier, elle ne vit pas que Sol était monté avant elle. Diana gravit les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivée au tiers des marches, elle ne remarqua pas non plus que Sol était sur la marche suivante. Elle mit le pied sur son corps… et glissa en arrière. Elle eut au moins le temps de voir une main sortir de l'obscurité, et l'attrapa. Trop tard. Le poids de son corps tomba en arrière, tandis qu'une autre masse se pressait contre elle et dégringolait avec elle. Diana atterrit sur le dos, tout en bas de l'escalier. Ses yeux étaient restés fermés durant la descente, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'il y avait un corps allongé sur elle. Un corps d'homme. Son sauveur avait d'ailleurs le visage enfoui dans son cou. La lumière lui permit de voir qu'il avait de longs cheveux, dont une mèche lui chatouillant la gorge. Des cheveux plutôt beaux, couleur lavande. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'un des chevaliers avait des cheveux lavande… Enfin bon, Saint ou pas, il fallait bien le remercier. Ce dernier releva la tête, lui faisant face. Instantanément, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Diana faillit avoir une attaque en le voyant. Il était encore plus sexy de près que de loin. Elle remarqua aussi que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur. Etrangement, cela lui faisait penser aux choses qu'on dit aux filles ayant les yeux bleus, des trucs du genre "Si tes yeux étaient des océans sans fin, j'aurais aimé y plonger". Elle sentit ses joues brûler en pensant cela. Non, c'était ridicule. Il était peut être beau (non, extrêmement beau), mais elle avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux apparences.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Mu sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il vit Diana. Diana, la gamine qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil il y a quelque temps. La gamine qui avait 14 ans, la protégée d'Hadès…que de raisons pour l'empêcher de tomber. Tomber amoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi, durant un instant, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Mu se ressaisisse. Il se releva un peu, conscient qu'il devait l'écraser, et demanda :

-Eh, ça va ?

Diana resta silencieuse, interdite. _Elle doit se demander si elle peut me faire confiance_, pensa Mu. Finalement, il vit ses lèvres bouger.

-Hum, oui. Oui, je crois bien que oui…oui.

Idiote ! Elle se frappa mentalement. Quelle connerie, de répéter "oui" à tout bout de champ !

-Hum, au fait, je….crois que j'aimerai bien…me relever, ajouta-t-elle.

Mu ne parut pas trop comprendre.

-Pardon ? Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Il se releva à nouveau, se mettant sur le côté. Il tendit une main à la jeune fille, main qu'elle décida d'accepter. Mais lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, tous deux sentirent…quelque chose. Comme un frisson, comme s'ils avaient été tous deux électrocutés. Diana enleva sa main sa main avec empressement et Mu fit de même. Elle en fut presque choquée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se rappela la pensée qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle et Elizabeth avaient parlée qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle et Elizabeth avaient parlé des âmes sœurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Etait-il possible que… ?...

**A suivre…**


	10. Pas un chapitre!

Pas un chapitre !

Attention, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste une note. J'ai remarqué qu'avec l'histoire, j'avançai comme un escargot, et la fic est restée en attente durant un an plus ou moins, je crois. Alors je tiens à demander quelque chose : que voulez-vous ? Parce que depuis un moment, ma fic m'ennuie, j'ai décidé de l'abandonner. Mais pas de panique, parce que je compte en publier une autre ! Mêmes persos et OCs, mais lieu et histoire différents, alors que les fans de Dia et Liz ne s'inquiètent point. Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez une option :

J'abandonne la fic et j'en commence une autre.

Abandonne la fic et à la place, écrit sur un autre sujet.

Abandonne la fic et écrit autre chose que du Saint Seiya.

Arrête tout ce que tu fais tout court ! Bon, inutile parce que personne ne peut m'empêcher d'écrire…

J'espère avoir au moins une review. Le vote se fera jusqu'au lundi 31. S'il n'y a pas de review, je verrai ce que je ferais. Egalité du vote, j'y réfléchirais.


End file.
